ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Annihilargh
The Anihilargenesistoriafimiaorgost (Anihilaarg for short) was an extremely powerful and dangerous device used by the Contemelia. Appearance The Anihilaarg looks like a purple box with a red button inside it. Powers and Abilities When the Anihilaarg is activated, upon detonation, it will either create or destroy an entire universe; if the Anihilaarg is activated in a timeless place where no universe exists yet, then it will create an entire new universe, but if there is already a universe there, then the Anihilaarg will instead wipe all of that universe out. Besides creating a universe, the Anihilaarg also indirectly create a timestream from which timelines diverge. Weaknesses The Omnitrix's self-preservation failsafe is powerful enough to allow the wielder to transform into other aliens, such as Feedback, to contain the Anihilaarg's Multiversal energy blast and redirect it. Celestialsapiens like Alien X are apparently immune to the Multiverse-destroying effects of the Anihilaarg's blast. A Celestialsapien can also reverse the universal destruction if the personalities agree to do it. History Background It was originally believed that the Anihilaarg was used by the Contemelia as they traveled across the multiverse, playing various practical jokes on the inhabitants of a universe. If the Contemelia did not like a particular dimension, they would use the Anihilaarg to reduce it all to nothingness. However, that was not true. The Anihilaarg was intended to create universes as experiments. It has never been used as a weapon by the Contemelia, as commonly believed in childhood tales. At some point in time, it was believed that the Contemelia died off, but their vessel still flew across the multiverse labyrinth, as it passed into legends along with its weapon of judgment. Omniverse The Anihilaarg first appeared in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, where a Contemelia vessel materialized in the universe and appeared above Earth, Argit was sent aboard the ship by Milleous to obtain the Anihilaarg while the Vreedle Brothers sought it for themselves. Later in the episode, the Anihilaarg was accidentally activated when Ben, Rook, the Incurseans and the Vreedle Brothers were fighting to obtain it. It destroyed the entire universe, but Ben recreated it as Alien X. With the Anihilaarg activated, it was rendered useless. Everyone present (other than Ben) believed that the Anihilaarg was defective, unknowing that the universe was even destroyed in the first place as Rhomboid went over and crushed the Anihilaarg underfoot, destroying it completely. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, it was revealed that Blukic and Driba fixed the Anihilaarg and that it was being kept at Plumber Headquarters with a fake being used as bait. In Collect This, Ben offers a detailed replica of the Anihilaarg to Collectimus in exchange for the Earth, who refuses it. In The End of an Era, set years into the future, the Anihilaarg is stolen by Subdora, Exo-Skull, and Maltruant who combines it with energy from the Dwarf Star before fleeing on a Time Beast carriage. In A New Dawn, Ben chases after Maltruant all the way to the beginning of the universe, who strives to replace the current one with one in his image by switching the Anihilaarg about to be used for the experiment being conducted by the Contemelia. That would result in the current universe being replaced with a different one threatening to rewrite all of its history across the branching Timestream. Taking advantage of the Omnitrix fail-safe that will keep Ben alive in the event of life-threatening conditions, Ben was able to neutralize and destroy the modified Anihilaarg and replace it with the original, creating the universe as intended. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' (first appearance) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' (fake) *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Naming and Translations Etymology The first part of the full name is derived from "annihilate", which means to destroy completely. The second part comes from "genesis", which means the origin of something. Trivia *It is said that the Anihilaarg isn't its full name, saying that "Anihilaarg" is all that could be said of its full name before it is activated. **This is a reference to "The Castle of Aaargh" from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, as it was believed that it was all that was written by the original writer before he died. *The Anihilaarg is similar to Marvel Comics' Ultimate Nullifier, as it also has the power to destroy an entire universe. **The Anihilaarg is also similar to that of the Genesis Device from Star Trek, as both devices are able to create and end life, depending on the situation. Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Artifacts Category:Destroyed Category:Rebuilt